Can't Deny The Darkness
by mystic-water
Summary: Based on Street Blader- Arcos takes Kristy under his wing when the Shadow Bladers are murdered by the Night Gangs.Can the darkness and protection of Arcos save Kristy from the Night Gang?Or will she fallow the same fate of those of her team?
1. The Stay Neko

-Street Blader/Spiron X Fanfiction-  
This is based on the SB plot by Lunar-Heart  
-SB is a fanfic based on beyblade-

**Summary:** Kristy Maxell is alone again- the Night Gangs have taken everything from her... Her team is gone, and she finds herself trapped in a torrent of depression and guilt. Arcos Aruzuma, Guardian of the Westside Alleys, and Leader of the most feared Alley Gang in all of the Forbidden Alleys has taken the Northside neko under his wing. Can the darkness and protection of the Black Thunder safe Kristy from herself and the Night Gang? Or will she fallow the same fate of those of her former Shadow Blader team?  
**Catagory:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** R (for violence, language, and sexual themes)  
**Pairing:**Arcos Aruzuma/Kristy Maxell  
**Chapter:** 1 - The Stray Neko

**AN:** please RR, please note that there is character death in the first chapter! you have been warned XP

* * *

Hazel eyes followed the velvet soft snow flakes as they wisped their way around her body before gently landing on the balcony railing which she leaned on. A dark black veil had covered the Forbidden Alleys in a calm silence of the late evening- and the snow of late December danced around her chilling her frozen body further.

Kristy Maxell, redheaded neko, leaned on the railing of her bedroom balcony, standing in silence as she watched over the Alleys that were given to her Leader to watch over. She was being unusually nice to Vincent for the past month now… She hadn't dyed his hair any abnormal colour and she didn't even bother to argue with the blonde Shadow Blader, even if he was being irrational… Maybe that was because he could no longer think rationally… or be himself… not after the afternoon of November third.

Nanashi Kojii, younger brother to her leader, best friend to Kristy, and the innocent naïve child of the team- had died… no, not died_-_ murdered. The Night Gangs of the Forbidden Alleys showed the innocent Shadow Blader no mercy when he ran into them after buying paints from the store- the scary thing was, it was late afternoon; still light, when the alley kids still owned the Forbidden.

Vincent had just come out of the grocery store and was heading towards the area where he said he would meet Nanashi… but instead found his younger brother, on the ground of the entrance of the Forbidden Alleys while three Night Gang members stabbed him to death.

Kristy shut her eyes at the memory. If only she had gotten there sooner…

One of the men who was towering over Nanashi was the Night Gang leader- everyone just called him "Boss" no one knew his real name; and the other two were just two tagalong's he dragged with him on his walk.

Unfortunately, her acute hearing heard Nanashi's screams of agony all the way from her balcony- and without hesitation, she had jumped down and raced her way towards his cries of help. But it was too late- the time she got there… all three men were dead… Nanashi wasn't breathing… and Vincent was covered in both innocent and tainted blood.

That was the first time she knew Vincent could kill… At first she was too stunned to cry, and too scared to move. But she was afraid of her own leader… he had killed… but then, she remembered looking down at Nanashi's maimed body- pools of blood…. Blood… everywhere… the stench made her want to vomit… Nanashi was gone… Death surrounded them… Blood.

She vaguely remembered her body shaking before she felt to bloody arms wrap around her. That was it… that was the last straw… she and Vincent stood alone in the North side crying… covered in blood… their only remaining hope on the team taken from them.

Kristy shook her head from her thoughts- she didn't want to wallow in that pain again… things were slowly getting easier… but it didn't erase the pain or the fact that she missed the hikari.

Suddenly a loud**_ BANG _**broke Kristy from her calmed state, causing her to look over her shoulder and at her opened door, leading out to the hallway- the sound sounded like it came from the living room… last she checked Averus and Trista were cuddling on the couch… _'What the fuck are they doing to each other??'_

But the sound was followed by a piercing scream which rang with fear and pain. It was Trista… suddenly before she had any time to react she saw Vincent race down the hallway heading towards the living room which seemed to be echoing with screams of pain and agony.

Kristy followed suit and raced out into the hallway, but the scene which unfolded in front of her made her stop in her tracks… just like that afternoon on November third.

Pinned against the far wall of the apartment was Averus; knifes embedded in his chest, upper arms, stomach and collar bone, as if holding him there against the wall which was now splattered in violent red blood. His eyes looked hallow… his expression as if trying to gasp for air unchanging; as blood slowly seeped from his lips… he was already gone.

Kristy tried to swallow the fear that was already consuming her, but then her eyes cast to the couch… Trista… her hair was cut short, she barely recognised her. A knife was sticking up from her stomach as blood spilled off the couch and on to the carpet below. One hand clutched around the knife, the other dangling off the edge of the couch- her eyes shut, and she could tell from her expression… that she felt immense pain before her life slipped through her fingers.

Kristy suddenly glanced at Vincent, who had just killed the last of the five men which had invaded their home and stole the life of her team mates…. They laid sprawled on the floor, and one of the men as still clutching the long locks of hair which he had cut from Trista's head.

It was the Night Gangs… they were out for revenge and Vincent and Kristy knew it.

Suddenly Kristy found her self being practically carried back to her own room, as the bedroom door slammed behind her and Vincent as he pushed her dresser in front of the door. It would hold, but not for long.

Kristy wasn't even sure what to do anymore… cry? Scream? Pass out? She suddenly felt so numb for the moment- practically all of her team was gone… and it wasn't even over yet.

"Maxell… Run." Vincent huffed through his ragged breaths; he was furious and already exhausted from killing the 5 men at once. "Keep running and don't look back!"

Kristy shook her head furiously once realizing what he was asking from her, "No!" she hissed, trying to hold back the tears, "I'm not leaving you or this team!"

"Maxell, there is no team- they are already dead-"

"Then I shall die with the team- as the Shadow Bladers!"

"Maxell this is an order! Get your ass out of that balcony now!" Vincent demanded as he glared at the stubborn neko before him

"Run with me then Vincent! Because, I'm not leaving without you- I'm not letting you die alone!" She couldn't help it, the tears were slowly coming.

"You know I can't do that baka neko! I'd rather die than to shatter my pride and run- from the Night Gangs no less! They killed my brother, and divided my team… And now as the Guardian of the Forbidden Alleys and as your Captain it is my duty to stand against them! I'm not running Maxell!" Vincent said through his gritted teeth, he didn't want to leave her by herself... he really didn't… but he couldn't run from this- he would die killing as many as he could.

**_BANG BANG – _**more Night Gangs had arrived.

"Now for this once, Kristy! Listen to me and run! I can't let them fully destroy all of us! Damnit woman, run!" Vincent was now yelling at her… he knew this would haunt her forever, oh he knew what would come of this… but he also knew, if anyone could survive on their own, it would be Maxell- and he would be damned to let her die as well.

Kristy let out a sob, "Vincent… I'm sorry for everything I've done to you- I was just having fun... I- I'm sorry!" She choked as she turned and ran towards her balcony, not wanting to break down in front of her leader- but it was already too late for that.

Her running away meant his death…

"Maxell…"

Kristy paused as she pressed her palms on the cold snowy railing of her balcony. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be alone again?

"You will always be a Shadow Blader. I have no regrets in taking you in." He said slowly, as he shut his eyes in an attempt to hide his own pain. He sighed heavily as he felt Kristy run into him and wrap her arm around him in a hug as she continued to cry, it was kind of awkward- and normally he would have pushed her away- but instead he hugged her back… because after this, they would both be alone… never to see each other again- the Shadow Bladers would be history.

"Now go!!!"

Within seconds Kristy had jumped the railing, and started to run… in no particular direction… She just kept running. She let out a hoarse cry of pain mixed within her tears as she heard the final agonizing cry of Vincent echoing its way from her apartment. He was gone… they all were… they all left her alone. She was alone- again. It was just like before she was Shadow Blader- only now, she felt even more scared than before.

At least when she was a stray, she didn't have fear- she roamed the alleys with ease and confidence... but now without her team… she was lost… broken… alone… afraid. Her weak body continued to carry her through the Forbidden, no longer carrying where she was going, no longer carrying where she would stop.

Now she could hear the pounding footsteps of the other Night Gang members chasing her through the vacant Alleys. The gentle snow that was once calmly falling to the alley floors somehow became a torrent of icy winds acting like the frozen hands of death as it clawed at her skin, slowly numbing her body.

She didn't realise how cold the winters got in Tokyo until that moment- she could feel the cold winds and snow slowly draining of warmth and the energy to run. But if she stopped… the pounding footsteps that followed her grew louder- and the morbid yells of the Night Gang grew closer.

They were going to kill her… and her body was slowly shutting down on her- she would not be able to fight back for very long. She hadn't noticed how exposed her body was… bare feet slapped the alley floors painfully; they were numb from the snow and slowly bleeding from the cuts she had received while running. She only wore her pair of jeans and a thin shirt, with its sleeves resting on her shoulders and cut out so they wrapped around her upper arm.

_**WHAM**_

Something hard and solid hit the back of Kristy's head causing her to stumble and trip forward. Luckily, thanks to her training, she managed to roll off of her shoulder and continue to tumble through the snow, until slamming roughly into an alley wall, before dropping back down into the frigid snow beneath her.

She moaned loudly and slowly reached her hand up behind her head to see if it was bleeding- it wasn't. She was hit with a snowball… and in her weak state, she fell because of it.

Kristy found her self barely wheezing- it was so hard to breathe and the cold weather was making it much worse. The snow crunched ominously around her… she knew she was surrounded now.

Five men towered over the weak neko-girl, snickering and growling in a way that made the redhead shiver- but it wasn't from the cold.

"Look," The one closest to her kneeled in front of her, "She's been crying." He mocked.

Kristy twitched subconsciously at this… how dare he…

The four others around him snickered as he continued to stare at her, even though she refused to look up at him. "Hah, I heard about this brat- she's the weakling of the group." He smirked, his dark hair swaying in the ominous wind, "It's almost pathetic that we have to get rid of this one. At least the others put up a decent fight- but all this one does, is run..." he mused.

They killed her team… her friends… her family…

"Maybe it's because she's too weak to put up a fight." Another laughed, "Without the others dead she's nothing."

And now…. Now they were mocking her- calling her weak…. Laughing at her…  
After she ran away from her foster home, she vowed she would never give into death; she would never be weak again….

The one closest to her smirked, and slowly reached out and roughly pulled her hair back to get a better look at her, "Isn't that right, little one? You're afraid aren't you?" his smile was making her insides churn with anger and hatred. "You know you're defeated so you run, in hopes that we might spare you?" he snorted at this, "You are almost too pathetic to waste my blade on you." He snarled spitefully.

He had taken everything from her… this man that pulled painfully on her hair… he killed the ones she loved…

'_You will always be a Shadow Blader. I have no regrets in taking you in.'_ Vincent's voice… she could hear him.

The man pulled back harder on her red hair, "You truly are pathetic girl," the man hissed with an evil glint in his eye, "You let your team die! You just ran like a lil baby! And you let them die! Now it's rightfully your turn…"

'_Then I shall die with the team- as the Shadow Bladers!' _

'_Maxell this is an order! Get your ass out of that balcony now!'_

Something snapped inside of her- she was given an order by her leader, and as a Shadow Blader she was not about to disobey him- not in this situation. He wanted her to live as long as possible- but now it was her time. She would die as a Shadow Blader- only this time… this time she would die fighting!

Kristy lunged forward at the man, landing her strongest punch square in his fast- she felt his nose crush beneath the impact, with the sickening _crack_. She then briskly turned, and thrust her forearm against his elbow, both hearing and feeling it too, snap with the force.

The man screamed in agony as Kristy pounced up to her feet, panting from exhaustion and furry. The four other men stumbled back for a moment as their leader (whom Kristy had known to be one of the higher ranking Night Gang Members) wheezed as he clutched his right mutilated arm.

She knew she had made them all very angry- and they would have no intention in holding back when they killed her… but she would fight them as long as she could.

"You just made a very big mistake bitch!" The wounded Night Gang Member hissed at her through clenched teeth, "Now, you are going to suffer before you die- and I promise you, you won't die a virgin tonight either."

At his threat, she found herself pressed up against the wall as she glared at the other four men who slowly approached her.

Kristy only managed a few blocks (her forearms were now bruised), before all four men had pinned her down in the freezing snow, which made it all the more worse- as she felt her body slowly become numb and weak. She felt their large hands pry at her body in ways no others had touched her before- and each time she began to struggle, she would earn a harsh blow to the ribs and stomach.

She moved her body so she could punch one of the men, but he had grabbed her wrist and slammed it painfully to the snow covered alley floor, causing her to cry out in pain and fear.

"Stop it!!" She screamed angrily- of all the times she needed her team… they were gone though… the wounded Night Gang Member was right… she was alone and helpless without them… She would did here tonight… she would die at the perverted hands of the Night Gangs- and there was nothing she could do.

'_Now for this once, Kristy! Listen to me and run! I can't let them fully destroy all of us! Damnit woman, run!'_

She shut her eyes, letting tears stream down her face- her body still tense as she felt her shirt being ripped off of her. _'I'm sorry Vincent… they destroyed us all… the Shadow Bladers are gone.'_

Kristy let out a loud yell, mixed with pain and guilt- it echoed over the forbidden alleys… but it didn't matter, and she knew it- no one would come… she was a stray again, she belonged to no one… her home in the North Side had left her to die…

Suddenly the hands stopped their prying, just as her jeans were removed- it stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see why.

Never in all of her years in the Forbidden Alleys had she been so relieved to see such a site. There glaring at all five men around her was a tall teen- long black girlish looking hair, flowing down his back- two well-toned muscular arms folded over his rippled chest- and a pair of the iciest eyes you would ever see glared at them.

"Arcos…" she managed to whisper out. She knew he had heard her- he was the only one besides herself that had such acute hearing, that they could hear even the faintest whisper.

His eyes narrowed at hem men, "I don't think the Shadow Blader will be very impressed to find out you idiots are raping the North side neko... In**_ my_** alleys no less." His voice was smooth and calm- he seemed unaffected with the fact that he was out-numbed four to one.

The leader, who still looked like he was remotely in pain stood up fully to glare at Arcos in return, "All the Shadow Blader's wont even shudder at that fact, because they are all dead." He smirked wickedly, "And this little one is next."

Arcos took a moment to process the information as he put the puzzle pieces together- the younger hikari Kojii Brother had died last month- and if he remembered correctly, Vincent had killed the Night Gangs leader…

"So you killed the Shadow Bladers for revenge?" Arcos quirked an eyebrow at this; now the Forbidden Alleys and the Northside no longer had a Guardian… Well,**_ that_** was interesting. There would be some definite changes around the alleys thanks to Vincent's murder.

"Aren't you the quick thinker?" The man snarled at the black-haired teen.

Arcos twitched at this, he hated being mocked. "I suggest you hand the girl over to me quietly." Normally he wouldn't do this- but under the circumstances, he knew the rest of the Alley kids would be furious with him if he left the only remaining Shadow Blader to die, when he could have done something.

Alley murders were forbidden when it came to the kids… and if Arcos left her here alone- he would be considered a murderer himself. Not only that, but his best friend Rayden Clyde shared a liking towards the neko-girl; even if they did argue and tease each other all the time, they held a mutual friendship- and he knew Rayden would not be at all happy if the neko was raped and killed.

Besides, even he had had a small liking towards her- he rather enjoyed the fact that she enjoyed to dye Vincent's hair different colours each month- in fact his Black Thunder Gang often bet each other on which hair colour Maxell would dye it next. Plus the fact that she was awesome with blackmail material had always quirked his interest.

But now the men around her were wanting to steal her innocence… ah yes… he knew what that felt like all too well- he had experienced it many times before he had become the Guardian of the Westside and Leader of the Black Thunders. No kid should ever go through that pain or humiliation… not even the neko-girl.

His fists were clenched as he glared at the men around him. "And why should we even bother doing that, let alone listening to some alley kid?" The man sneered back, "She's our prey! Go find a prostitute or something, but this one is ours."

"Maybe you are the one who should heed your own advice." Arcos snarled back, reaching for his knife in his back pocket.

"You're out-numbed kid! Fuck off—ahhhh." Suddenly the man fell to the ground as blood poured from his throat, staining the white snow with its crimson colour.

Arcos slowly let his tongue slide over the blood stained blade, cleaning it, as he glared back at the Night Gang Member's lifeless body, "I'm not a kid." He hissed, before his eyes narrowed back at the four men around the neko-girl, who were now on their feet, and lunging at him with their own knifes.

Kristy watched in horror as four more murders were committed before her eyes once again, she shut them tight and covered her ears in attempt to shut out the sputtering cries of pain and death….

Silence…

Footsteps…

Silence…

Kristy whimpered as she felt a hand slowly raise her chin to meet icy blue eyes. "You're safe now." He whispered, not softly… but not coldly either.

She shivered beneath his touch- she had nearly forgotten why Arcos Aruzuma was the most feared teen in all of the Forbidden Alleys. He had killed many… and it was rumoured that he had his own bone collection as well as a fetish for blood—and it was proven when he licked the metallic liquid off of his blade after killing the wounded man.

"Arcos…" she managed to choke out.

Arcos let out a loud sigh, as he slowly wrapped one arm around her; and as if one cue, Kristy found her self falling forward in her weakness, her vision becoming horribly blurry. She was passing out, but she was scared… she didn't want to die, alone in the Westside alleys…

But she wasn't alone… Arcos wrapped his other arm around her, and slowly stood up with her in his arms bridal style. He stared down at the girl who was struggling to stay awake.

He growled slightly, "Dammit woman, for this once believe me… You're safe- you can stop struggling now." His voice grew slightly softer at this, as he watched the redheaded neko girl, slowly slip away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN:** Alright everyone, tell meh what you think? To be honest, this has got to be one of my better fanfics- plus im obsessed with the Arcos/Kristy pairing. RR pweeeze??? I luvvies yew!! XD

Kristy Maxell © mystic-water  
Vincent & Nanashi Kojii © SparkyKnight  
Trista Kansaki © Blue-Winged-Angel  
Street Blader, Arcos Aruzuma, Rayden Clyde © Lunar-Heart  
Averus SilentStorm © ??? 0.o  
Beyblade © Aoki Takao


	2. Letting Go

Street Blader/Spiron X Fanfiction-  
This is based on the SB plot by Lunar-Heart  
-SB is a fanfic based on beyblade- 

**Summary:** Kristy Maxell is alone again- the Night Gangs have taken everything from her... Her team is dead, and she finds herself trapped in a torrent of depression and guilt. Arcos Aruzuma, Guardian of the Westside Alleys, and Leader of the most feared Alley Gang in all of the Forbidden Alleys has taken the Northside neko under his wing. Can the darkness and protection of the Black Thunder save Kristy from herself and the Night Gangs? Or will she follow the same fate of those of her former Shadow Blader team?  
**Catagory:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** R (for violence, language, and sexual themes)  
**Pairing: **Arcos Aruzuma/Kristy Maxell  
**Chapter:**2 -Letting Go

**AN:** please RR, please note that this chapter is a bit emotional ; and also note that if you ahve never read Street Blader you will never understand this. Although you can stil read i dont mind XD;; Dont bother looking for Street Blader, Lunar-sama took it down due to the fact that someone tried stealing her plot. Anywho-- enjoy this next chap of "Cant Deny the Darkness"

* * *

**Where are you and I'm so sorry-  
I cannot sleep- I cannot dream tonight…  
I need somebody and always…  
This sick strange darkness…  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time**

* * *

Hazel eyes slowly opened to find herself laying down on a soft, warm bed… but its scent was strangely familiar… _'Where am I?'_

Kristy lay still for a moment as she let her brain process the events that led up to her lying in some strange bed… _'Oh…'_ Her eyes glanced up at the ceiling as emotional pain washed over her chest, dropping her heart to the pit of her stomach.

Faint footsteps pattered quickly, getting closer and louder, making their way up the stairs leading to the door. She glanced to her right just as the door burst open. _'Rayden...'_ She remained silent as she stared at the Red Raider, who looked like he was in utter shock.

"Maxell…"

"I told you she was fine."

Kristy glanced behind the Red Raider to see an annoyed looking Arcos glaring at his friend, as he folded his arms over his chest. Kristy's eyes flicked back over to Rayden for a moment, before glancing back up at the ceiling in a surreal silence… How could this happen? She was a stray neko once again… the Shadow Bladers were gone and now... she was… she was… Kristy frowned, but didn't bother to glance at the two older boys, "Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're at the Black Thunder's Warehouse- you're safe here." Rayden replied softly.

Kristy grunted at this, _'Safe in the most dangerous alleys of the forbidden… in Arcos' Warehouse no less- how ironic.'_

Arcos seemed to understand Kristy's thoughts and quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "My thoughts exactly koneko." He smirked.

Kristy ignored him, as her eyes cast across at the wall, "Take me home, Rayden." She murmured quietly, catching the Red Raider off guard.

"You know I can't do that Maxell… Besides Street has already been informed… and has arranged for the cops to depose of the bodies..."

Cops… Rare was such an occasion when the cops got involved with Alley murders- although no such investigations would occur from them: they were far too afraid to deal with either of the Night Gangs or of Arcos' Black Thunders… However, if bodies needed to be removed, they would call Naomi and Bosco- the only two cops that would even venture into the Forbidden.

Kristy had only met them once… and that was when Nanashi died last month… They were nice people- considering they came from the city…

Uneasy with Kristy's silence, Rayden turned to Arcos, "If she still has that fever you said she had, you know what to do." Arcos growled reluctantly as Rayden continued, "She'll stay here for now… Street is holding an Alley meeting in two days in the Center-side. But for now, I'm supposed to meet her in the North-side…"

Rayden glanced back at the silent neko-girl briefly, before staring back up at Arcos whose gaze was fully held on Maxell as well, "Don't be too hard on her Arcos." He added quietly, before leaving his friend alone with the grieving neko, as he made his way to meet Street in the North-side.

Kristy's eyes widened when she felt a warm palm press against her forehead- her eyes flickered upward to see Arcos standing over her, "That bloody fever is as stubborn as you are." He mused.

Kristy shuddered slightly as his hand attentively slid down to the side of her face, "You're skin is hot… Yet you're shivering…" he frowned.

True… Kristy was freezing, she pulled the blanked closer around her body- causing Arcos to sigh heavily; he seemed slightly annoyed. "Move over." He gave no room for argument; it was a simple demand – one that the neko girl gave into as she shuffled to the wall side of the bed, as Arcos slowly crawled in beside her.

Kristy went stiff when she felt a strong arm pull her closer to the Black Thunder's body- warming her up slightly as she trembled. "Go back to sleep! Rayden says I have to keep you warm, and there is no way I'm sleeping on the damn floor!" he tried to justify his actions, as he reluctantly held her closer.

It was in this moment Kristy realised she was only in her bra and underwear… She blushed faintly, but shuddered at the thought remembering why she was nearly naked… those men… they wanted to steal her innocence before they stole her life… "Aruzuma..." She whispered faintly, catching his attention in the dimly lighted room.

"What is it neko-girl?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"….."

"You forgot them didn't you?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Arcos glared at the girl in the arms as she stared up quite annoyed with him, "Well excuse me, I was kinda busy saving your sorry ass! Forgive me if I forgot to pick up your bloody clothing!"

It was at this point that the red-head snapped, "I didn't ask for your help Aruzuma! You fucking bastard! I hate you! I _wanted _to die! It would have been one more order I would have been able to disobey from Vincent! But **_no_**!" She huffed, pushing him away from her, nearly pushing him off of the bed, "You had to fucking come and kill the bastards that stole everything from me, and let me live this fucking life alone- as a stray! Now I can never be with my team again- I'm all alone, and it's all you're fucking fault! I never asked you to save my sorry ass Arcos Aruzuma! I _wanted_ to die!" she hissed angrily, not caring that tears were spilling from her eyes.

Kristy was now wheezing as she slowly took everything in… before it seemed so surreal. It almost seemed dream-like. But now as she lay in Arcos' bed, it became more and more clear that her team wasn't coming back… and she really was alone… and it was all his fault! She could have died with her team- at least then she would have been with them still.

"I couldn't let them rape and kill you baka neko! My conscience wouldn't let me!" He hissed back, slightly startled by her outburst.

"I didn't know the Black thunder had a conscience." Kristy snapped back bitterly, ignoring the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Arcos growled, "Cheep shot Maxell!" he hissed, "You aren't alone baka, there are people here in the Forbidden that still care for you- and the alleys would never forgive me if I let those men take your innocence and kill you!"

"You hypocrite." She seethed, "What do you care! I bet you've raped a good amount of alley girls in your day! What would make their actions any different? I would have died either way---ah!"

Kristy found herself pinned on her back as Arcos glared down at the neko beneath him, "Don't you dare accuse me of such trivial shit! No one deserves to be ripped of their innocence- not even you baka neko! There is a lot of shit I have done in my life, but rape is not one of them!" He hissed, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"Arcos…"

The black thunder glared hard at the North-side neko before releasing her and turning his back towards her. "Go to sleep you stupid cat." Yup… that was an order.

Kristy recoiled slightly as she continued to stare at Aruzuma's long black girly looking hair… how was she supposed to sleep? Her stare flickered back over to the wall as she lay in silence.

* * *

Arcos woke up a few hours later… he didn't need to open his eyes to realise to the neko-girl's presence wasn't in the room anymore. He growled slightly and sat up to find his room… was a complete mess…

"What the fuck?"

The dresser… that had all of his bloody knifes scattered on it was torn apart. His boxers and the knives lay scattered across the floor- the drawers were completely empty of whatever it was that was in there…

He ignored his room for a moment when he noticed something was different about his hair. He reached back and pulled it to the front to see… "A braid? What the hell did that baka neko do to me-- … what the--?" Arcos looked down at the edge of the bed to see at least 5 empty bottles of his alcohol…

"My vodka… Oh that stupid bitch!"

He stormed over to the door that was half open, and walked over to the railing by the stairs and leaned over to see his Black Thunders surrounding the redheaded…. Drunk neko….

Kristy glared at all of them as she staggered slightly, "I told you to fucking kill me already! Arcos brought me here to test his stupid gang's loyalty to him! And you're all fucking losing! _hic _Just fucking end my life already I hate waiting for you fucking idiots to act on it!" she hissed- this seemed to hit their nerves... most became anxious and slightly angered, for it appeared that she had been ranting and raving at them for some time now.

Suddenly Ashura Kamiya, Arcos' second in command, was at the neko's side; his hand inches from her face as he caught the titanium knife that was thrown directly at her from another blonde Black Thunder. Within a second Ashura had thrown the knife back and it embedded itself into the boys left leg.

Kristy blinked as Ashura glared at the whimpering boy who clutched his leg, "The next person to attempt to murder the North-side neko will have to deal with me! Is that understood?" he bellowed angrily, the Black Thunders muttered agreements before Ashura glared back at Kristy, "I can assure you Maxell- Arcos would not have brought you here without a purpose. Aruzuma letting you live… there is a reason to it- and you will not die as long as I am around. You got that you stupid cat?" his voice was almost as stern and cold as Arcos himself.

Kristy pouted before staggering towards Ashura only to trip over her own feet, and tumble into his arms- he held her up firmly by the waist as he stared down at the flushed looking neko-girl.

"Please … Ashura-kun… I have nothing to live for anymore… _hic_ I can't stand just sitting in this warehouse… Take my life…" she leaned up closer to his face, causing him to get a bit nervous, "I'll do anything you want…" she let out a small giggle, as her hand pressed up against his chest and slowly slid to his lower region causing the Black Thunder to squirm slightly, "I promise you wont regret it…" She slurred against his lips, before pressing up and kissing him firmly.

Ashura's eyes widened when her tongue slid over his, _'She's been bloody drinking…'_ but before Ashura could react, Kristy was literally pulled off the Second in Command and thrown to the floor. Suddenly Arcos had pinned her to the floor, and had slammed his own knife mere inches from her right cheek.

Kristy frowned before hiccupping again, "You Black Thunder's must be losing your touch- _hic _this is the second time tonight you idiot boys have failed to kill me." She pouted.

Arcos glared hard down at her, before realising she was still just in the bra and underwear- he stood up and glared at his second in command, "Kamiya! Go find the baka neko some clothes… and the rest of you- don't touch this foolish girl… and get out of my sight!"

The Black Thunder's scattered; Ashura nodded- by _'Go find her some clothes' _... Arcos really meant, _'Go steal her some clothes from the usual store.'_

Arcos turned back around once Ashura left to glare icily down at the drunk neko-girl, "And you!" he growled, as he pulled her to her feet roughly by grasping her upper arm, "You are coming with me!" and with that he literally carried the girl back up to his room, by throwing the delirious girl over his shoulder.

Kristy giggled again, "Oh Arcos _hic_ I should have known you like it rough." She laughed harder when he threw her down on his bed.

"I can't believe you tore my room apart and drank all of my alcohol!" he growled now completely frustrated with the drunk girl sitting on his bed.

Kristy tilted her head and crossed her right leg over the left in a seductive manner, "Not **_all_ **of your alcohol… _hic_ I left you the bottle that was under your bed." She grinned.

"How generous of you cat!" he snapped sarcastically as Kristy slowly staggered to her feet and stumbled her way over to Arcos who continued to glare at her icily.

"_hic _You're so sexy when you're angry…" She giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And you are drunk."

"Very well stated, Hun." Kristy grinned as gently tapped him on the nose, "But being _hic_ drunk has its advantages, ne?" she winked, before pressing her lips on his.

The taste of alcohol washed over his mouth like fire- he didn't realize how much she had been drinking. He was surprised she was still awake. Arcos had to admit Maxell could hold her alcohol.

Within seconds, Arcos had pushed her away and on to the bed, "Alright that's enough baka! If you wake up tomorrow… naked no less, in my bed- I'm going to lose my balls! And I'd like to keep them thanks!" he hissed at her, the bitter taste of pure vodka still lingering on his lips. _'Although… it is tempting…'_

Kristy glared at him, before scooting over to her side of the bed, and plunked down her back facing him- indicating she was… well… pissed?

Arcos rolled his eyes as he got into bed beside her, and pulled the covers up to his neck, his back facing her as well. He smirked slightly, _'She is going to have such a hangover in the morning, heh-- … WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!'_

Arcos turned over to see a sly looking neko-girl staring back at him, "Did you just grab my ass?"

Kristy giggled as Arcos' eyes widened slightly when he felt the zipper of his black leather pants slowly open. Kristy scooted closer to him- a full blush on her face... although it could have been because she was drunk… because it seemed as though nothing embarrassing was fazing this girl.

Arcos did nothing but watch as the neko girl slowly pulled off his pants leaving him in nothing except his boxers. Kristy leaned closer, her face nearly touching his, "Since when, does _hic _Arcos Aruzuma turn down… s-e-x, ne?" Kristy slowly straddled his waist and pushed him back down on the pillow.

Arcos smirked, _'Good point… and since she's insisting… heh' the baka neko's gunna hate me tomorrow- not that I care… in fact this should be amusing.'_

Kristy gasped when Arcos suddenly took control and pinned her down beneath him. "Since when does Arcos Aruzuma let the **girl** take control?" he growled playfully.

Kristy giggled again and pulled Arcos down for a deep kiss- enjoying the way his hands felt pressed against her skin.

* * *

"I knew the neko was stupid- but god! This just pushes the limit!"

"Nii-chan… maybe this isn't all her fault!"

"You're brother's right- I really doubt Maxell would do that willingly with Aruzuma."

"Hai… she's probably still too depressed to even consider having any sort of relationship right now."

The voices… they seemed so close and familiar- it brought her body warmth. Kristy slowly opened her eyes, to see four vague blurry figures standing around Arcos' room. "Nani… Minna-…san?" She slowly sat up staring at the four who slowly came into focus, "Iie… It's not possibly… you're dead…"

The tall blonde of the group glared down at her, "I know I told you to live Maxell- but I didn't say fuck the Black Thunder!"

"Nii-chan!" The younger redheaded boy tugged on his brother's sleeve, "This isn't Kristy-chan's fault…" He turned to his friend and smiled warmly, "Ne?"

"Nanashi-kun…" Kristy blinked away a few tears and slowly crawled off the bed towards her team, "Averus-kun…. Trista-chan… Vincent… Minna… is it really you?"

Trista smiled, "Just came by to check up on you once we heard where you were!"

Ignoring the fact that she was completely naked, she kneeled before her team staring up at them, "You're alive…" tears were forming, "Can we go home now?" The cops must have found them alive… they all looked so much better- a few scratches… she just wanted to go home… and taste Averus's cooking that she had already begun to miss. "Onegai? We can go home now, right?"

Nanashi stared down sadly at the neko-girl, "You can't come with us Kristy-chan…"

"Doushite(why)? Doushite!" Kristy reached out to Nanashi who was leaning in front of her- but her hand… it went right through his shoulder, "Doushite!" Tears were streaming down her face as Nanashi stared at her sadly.

"I need to take them with me Kristy… you can't come with us this time… gomen nasai…" He whispered sadly getting to his feet.

She glanced at Trista and Averus who were holding each other affectionately still, staring sadly back down at her- and then her eyes cast to Vincent who seemed torn by the idea of leaving her behind, "You promised you would live for me, Maxell." He said softly.

"Iie! Take me with you!" She begged, unable to get up- the pain in the pit of her stomach kept her on her knees, "Onegai! Take me with you!"

Nanashi stepped backwards towards his brother as Kristy reached out for him again, "I won't be annoying anymore- please! Take me with you! I don't wanna be alone."

"You can't come, Kristy." Averus said softly.

Kristy was now angry, "It's not fair!" She yelled angrily at her team… her family, "You all get to be together. You all abandoned me!"

Vincent stepped forward, leaning in front of her, just a few inches away. "We haven't abandoned you, Maxell." He said sternly, "It isn't your time- and you promised you would live for me!"

"Since when do I ever follow orders?" She sobbed bitterly, "Don't leave me alone- I don't wanna be a stray again. I'll never dye your hair again! I'll pay back all the money I blackmailed you guys! I'll do anything!" Her hand reached out and she let out another pained sob as it fell through the image of her leader. "Take me with you…"

Vincent sighed and gently placed his hand on her wet cheek- she could almost feel its warmth… almost…

"You know we can't…" His eyes flickered over to the bed, "I suppose you will be safe here…" He glanced back at his team mate, "Remember, I have no regrets." He said firmly.

"Nii-chan… we have to go now." Nanashi said sadly, staring back at the naked neko-girl, broken on the floor. "I really am sorry Kristy-chan…"

Vincent slowly stood, and took a few steps back, in-line with the rest of his team- slowly, all but one Shadow Blader began to fade from the room. "Iie!" She screamed loudly scrambling over to them, "Take me with you! Don't leave me alone! Onegai! Take me with you!" She sobbed- burying her face into the carpet as her body shock from pain and grieve. "Take me with you…" she whispered to herself… he team was really gone now…

She was all alone.

"Maxell…"

The distraught neko didn't move.

Arcos had watched her for about 5 minutes… her angry yells had woken him… she was yelling and sobbing… at no one… he wondered if she was hallucinating her team, because he had never seen the neko-girl so… he couldn't even describe it. The girl was broken- and she was crying freely.

He had his head leaning on his hand which was propped up by his elbow as he stared at her naked figure.

"Arcos…"

"What?"

"Did we have sex?" she asked weakly- her voice muffled in the carpet.

"No…" He smirked as he watched her relax slightly, "You passed out the moment you pulled your clothes off." She slowly sat up, staring at the opposite wall- her back towards him. "I didn't think I was that boring in bed." He frowned slightly.

Kristy shut her eyes; even at a moment like this he was still worried about his own ego, "I'm sure it had nothing to do about excitement, Arcos." She muttered dryly, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Suddenly her bra and underwear landed beside her, "Ashura is bringing you clothes in the morning- but for now, wear what you have."

Kristy crawled back into bed beside Arcos once she had gotten dressed, and laid her head back in the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Arcos…"

"What?"

Kristy glanced at the older teen laying beside her, "They really are gone… aren't they?"

Arcos' eyes flicked over to her for a mere second, "Hai." Kristy exhaled deeply, staring back up at the ceiling like Arcos was. "To be honest…" he continued catching her attention again, "I'm going to miss the idiot blonde."

Kristy did a double take, did she hear that right? "You are?"

Arcos smirked, "Baka- with your leader dead, there is no one around that I can push their buttons." Kristy fell silent as he continued, "I don't get to have fun torturing him and his hikari brother- it was always so easy to get Kojii wiled up."

"Figures… you just enjoyed beating Nanashi until he was near death unless Vincent agreed to fight you- it was always a game to you wasn't it?" she asked bitterly.

"If you remember correctly Maxell- I only did that once to the hikari, and that was when that mind controller was in the alleys." Arcos growled slightly at the memory- it was in that time where he was weak- he could not fight against the enemy's magic.

"True… Demo… That doesn't explain why you often fought me if I travelled into your alleys." Kristy added glaring at Arcos who smirked back.

"That's because I knew you could take it- and I knew it would further tick the idiot blonde off." He chuckled slightly, "If I remember correctly- you lived through whoever gave you that scar." He glanced to her left shoulder, "You were in pretty ruff shape when Rayden and the Shadow Blader found you as I was told… I doubt what I did to you when you ventured into the Westside didn't do any number on you at all."

"You gave me a scar on my forearm." She huffed, trying to stray off the topic of the large scar on her shoulder that nearly cost the neko-girl her life before she had become a Shadow Blader.

Arcos rolled his eyes as picked up Kristy's right arm to examine it- "You baka neko, you have so many scars on your forearms I really doubt mine made any difference!"

Kristy huffed snapping her arm away from him, "What ever- you're point is you miss Vincent because now you have no one to annoy?"

"Something like that." Arcos smirked and stared back up at the ceiling.

Kristy exhaled deeply, slowly shutting her eyes, trying to calm herself, "What's going to happen to me Arcos?" she asked quietly.

Arcos who had also shut his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, rolled over and opened his eyes, "The Street Blader is holding a meeting in the Center-side Alleys in a couple of days. I would suspect we figure out what to do with you then." He glanced at the lantern above the door, it was slowly losing its fuel and the room was growing darker, "Now stop asking so many questions, and go to sleep neko!" He huffed glaring at her, but blinked when he noticed she was already in a deep sleep… couldn't blame her it had been a long exhausting day…

'_Baka neko…'_ Arcos was about to roll back over to fall asleep when he felt something latch on to him. Arcos blinked and stared down at the sleeping neko-girl snuggling into his chest, clutching on to him.

"Iie... don't go… I don't wanna be alone… don't leave me!" She whimpered in her sleep.

Arcos grabbed Kristy's hand roughly, a bit annoyed that she wasn't allowing him sleep, "Baka neko… let go! They are gone… you need to let go of them now… you need to let them go!" He huffed.

Kristy whimpered again, as she slowly gave in, loosening her grip on the black thunder- tears spilling off of her cheeks and on to Arcos' bare chest.

Arcos sighed heavily as he watched the struggling neko give in, _'It's ok to let them go Maxell… It's over… you're safe. Let them go…'_

Kristy slowly relaxed as her body and mind slowly released its grip on the Shadow Bladers… they were gone… there was no coming back… now the neko finally understood… it was time to let go…

* * *

**AN: **Nyah chap 3 will be up much sooner, kay? Read and Review! luvvies yew! snuggles

**Disclaimer**  
Kristy Maxell © **mystic-water**  
Vincent & Nanashi Kojii © **SparkyKnight**  
Trista Kansaki © **Blue-Winged-Angel**  
Street Blader, Arcos Aruzuma, Averus SilentStorm, Rayden Clyde © **Lunar-Heart**  
Beyblade © **Aoki Takao**


End file.
